


Too Young

by warmastheyget



Category: Into the Woods - Sondheim/Lapine
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 06:23:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17278733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warmastheyget/pseuds/warmastheyget
Summary: I noticed Rapunzel's twins were nowhere to be found in part two. I got to thinking, and it got a bit dark.





	Too Young

She was only fourteen. 

The prince had said he was her friend. He said this is what friends do, to show they like eachother. He said it hurt, but that was fine, she didn't mind the hurt, as long as he stayed for a few hours more. 

There was blood, but Mother said the month blood would start soon anyways. 

Mother sent her to walk the deserts alone. But she wasn't alone, not really. The baby started to make her tummy big and round. Even when her throat was too dry to sing, she could look at her tummy and remember she had a new friend. 

And when her two babies almost killed her in the desert, bleeding and screaming, she was overjoyed. Because now she had two friends! She bled for days and the babies were crying and there still wasn't any water, but she had two friends. That's more friends than she's ever had, even including the prince. 

The prince, that she found! He was also walking alone in the desert. And she barely had enough water to cry for joy, for the precious little water she had goes straight to the babies milk. But she had enough for just two tears, one for each bloody eye. 

The prince was so happy to see them at first. He was mostly happy to not be blind, and to find a way home, and to kiss her more, even if she thought kissing was a little gross. He wasn't happy with the babies, not at all. He was angry she kept them. He wanted to leave the babies in the desert. He wanted to be her only friend. But when she screamed, he didn't say anything more. So anytime he got too near the babies, or if they cried too much, or if she made him give up his water, she kept screaming. Maybe then he would see the babies weren't so bad! 

And they made it back to plains, then mountains, then woods. The shade and feel of moss beneath her toes was so good! There were ponds and berries and soft places to sleep and finally, she was home. And the prince grumbled about getting to his palace right away, but she though he might be just a little happier, in the woods. 

But the babies cried. They didn't like the shade or the moss or the cool water she gave them. And the prince, he said he would take the babies for a while, so she could nap for an hour or two. And when she woke, she saw the prince, smiling down at her, playing with her hair, short as it was. And she laughed, because he looked so happy! And he kissed her, and she didn't mind it as much, when he was happy like this. 

But the babies were gone. He took the babies. Where did he put her babies? He said he left them. Where? In the woods. Why? They were crying and he wanted time to do what friends do. No. Where are the babies? 

Prince, where are our babies? 

And she screamed. 

She was only fourteen.


End file.
